Pour cette chaude lumière nommée espoir
by Aelig
Summary: Le cauchemar est devenu réel. Ton univers s'est écroulé, petite fille. Tu es seule désormais. Ou du moins tu le crois. Car il n'y a pas que les ténèbres autour de toi. Et si tu regarde bien, tu verras peut-être cette petite lueur nommée espoir. Label SPPS ! Two-Shot pour le concours "Past Story" de la SPPS. Rated T par prudence.
1. Partie 1

Bonjours (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Ceci est le premier écrit que je poste sur ce site, et j'avoue que j'ai eue du mal à m'y retrouver. Surtout que je suis nulle en anglais…

Ce Two-Shot est pour le concours « Past Story » de la SPPS.

Merci à Melody05 et Bymeha qui ont gentiment acceptées de jouer les cobay– euh, de relire et de me donner leurs avis. Un petit coucou aux filles de la SPPS qui m'ont gentiment accueilli parmi elles !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, seuls quelques personnages et villes sont à moi. Les monstres aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour cette chaude lumière nommée espoir**

* * *

Le noir. C'était le seul horizon qui s'offrait à elle. Une noirceur absolue, oppressante, étouffante. Ça lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, faisant rouler les larmes sur ses joues pâles. La petite fille avait toujours eue peur du noir. C'était puéril, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette couleur lui évoquait tellement de chose… Ses parents, partis trop tôt, et qui les avaient laissés seuls. Ainsi que la Mort, la Grande Faucheuse, celle qui les avait emportés. La nuit, qui abritait en son cœur les pires bandits et monstres existants. Comme pouvait en témoigner l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit. Et tant d'autres choses, toutes pires les unes que les autres. Alors le soir, lorsque la nuit tombait et enveloppait le monde de son manteau noir et qu'elle avait l'impression d'être engloutie dans les ténèbres, elle se glissait dans les bras de son frère et il la réconfortait. Il trouvait toujours les mots qui rassurent, qui nous protègent, et auxquels on se raccroche inconsciemment. Il restait là, et la serrait contre lui, lui signifiant qu'il était là et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Et elle s'endormait, rassurée, protégée. Aimée.

Alors, autour d'elle, elle chercha son frère, pour se sentir mieux. Elle ne le trouva pas. Sa disparition lui revient brutalement en mémoire, et le cœur de la petite fille se serra. Elle étouffa ses pleurs et ferma les yeux. Demain, elle le retrouverait. Et si ce n'était pas demain, ce serait un autre jour. Qu'importe le temps qui s'écoulera, elle ne cesserait jamais de le chercher et d'espérer. C'était une promesse, faite à elle-même, à son cœur, à son âme.

_**Elle le retrouverait, coûte que coûte.**_

-X-

Un sursaut. Un gémissement. Des larmes.

La petite fille eut du mal à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité, ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Son rêve aussi. Et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie revint, toujours plus présente et oppressante. Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de différencier le rêve de la réalité. Non. Non. Non, non, non, non ! C'était impossible. Son frère ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il avait promis !

- _Dis, Oni-chan…_

- _Oui ?_

_- Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Alors, tu me le promets ?_

_- Je te le promets._

_- Avec le petit doigt ?_

_- Avec le petit doigt._

_**« Je te promets de ne pas mourir tant que tu auras besoin de moi, mon petit oiseau. »**_

Petit oiseau. Le surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné. Parce qu'elle parlait beaucoup – babillait, paillait. Comme un oiseau. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aimait bien chanter. Que le matin, elle se levait toujours très tôt pour écouter la mélodie des rossignols – un couple avait construit un nid près de chez eux. Qu'elle sifflait avec eux, parfois, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui faisait rire son frère. Les souvenirs l'envahirent, la réchauffant par leur douceur. Elle était tellement heureuse dans ces moments là…

Mais son cauchemar était encore trop récent pour qu'elle se rassure aussi facilement. Elle avait assisté à la mort de son frère. Plusieurs fois. Sans rien pouvoir faire. Parfois, il mourrait en la protégeant. D'autres fois, non. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais tellement réel qu'il l'avait bouleversée. Son frère… Il ne pouvait – devait – pas mourir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'elle aurait toujours besoin de lui.

- Oni-chan…

Des larmes, un petit gémissement. Puis plus rien.

-X-

Un grincement brisa le silence de mort qui régnait dans le petit village fumant. La petite Kagura regarda avec horreur les ruines de ce qui était autrefois sa ville. Les maisons autrefois colorées étaient devenues des squelettes de bois, noircies pas les flammes, qui se dressaient sous le timide soleil du matin, comme pour témoigner de l'horreur vécu il y a peu. Les rues où habituellement jouaient les enfants, où les commerçants étendaient leurs stands colorés, où les parents, un œil sur leurs descendances, discutaient entre eux, où la joie de vivre du petit village était illustrée, ces rues n'étaient plus que de la terre, recouverte par tant de cadavres. Parmi eux, la petite fille reconnut le marchand de fruits, qui tout les matins lui offrait une pomme – rouge, juteuse, celles qu'elle préférait – ; la pâtissière, fervente adoratrice de fraisiers, dont elle était connue pour en être la meilleure créatrice ; les parents d'Hana, sa meilleure amie, qui l'invitait tout les samedis après-midi ; et tant d'autres gens encore, qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Pour ne pas ressentir la culpabilité du survivant. Ce petit village, qui était le sien, si heureux et respirant le bonheur, avait été réduit à néant en l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien. Juste la Mort. Elle suintait de partout, se précipitant vers la petite brune terrifiée. Elle sortait des débris des maisons, des corps des adultes, des cendres encore fumantes. Mais de vivant, il ne restait qu'elle. Kagura. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'osait bouger, debout dans le panier qui l'avait abritée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit, un pied après l'autre. L'odeur âcre du sang et le goût salé de ses larmes lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle avança, prudente, prête à fuir si un ennemi apparaissait. Elle se mit à crier, à la recherche d'un être encore en vie.

- Oni-chan ! Oni-chan ! Quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures. Elle toussait, la fumée étant rentrée dans ses poumons. Habituée désormais à l'odeur du sang et à la vue des cadavres, la petite essayait cependant de les éviter du regard et de respirer le moins possible.

- S'il vous plait… Quelqu'un…Répondez-moi…

Un bruit non loin d'elle attira son attention. Un bruit de pierre qui roule, de bois qui grince. Le bruit de pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

L'enfant tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes mais s'entêta à avancer.

- S'il vous plait, s'il y a quelqu'un, répondez-moi…

La faim, la soif et le froid la transperçaient, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle marchait dans les ruines. Elle voulait juste trouver son frère. Alors elle continua à avancer. Un pied devant l'autre, vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Sa porte de sortie. Peut-être sa seule chance de survie. Son unique espoir. Elle arriva enfin, la respiration haletante, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fumée, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine.

- Il y a quelqu… Ah !

Une femme avait surgit entre les restes de deux maisons, tel un fantôme. La petite hurla. Puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le noir. Encore et toujours le noir. Cette couleur la poursuivrait donc toute sa vie ? Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait voir cette lumière, qui représentait si bien l'espoir. Et elle la sentait, là, tout autour d'elle.

Kagura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La blancheur qui l'entourait lui agressa les pupilles, l'obligeant à refermer ses paupières. Ses sens lui revenaient un à un. Elle sentit d'abord le moelleux matelas sur lequel elle était allongée, signe qu'elle était dans une maison, et – espérait-elle – en sécurité. Elle sentait aussi l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait son corps, ainsi que l'oreiller qui maintenait sa tête confortablement installée. L'odeur de médicament atteignit ses narines. Elle se trouvait donc dans une infirmerie. Les sons de plusieurs voix féminines se faisaient entendre. Sûrement l'infirmière et la femme qui l'avait trouvée – si c'était elle. La petite fille avait la gorge sèche, déshydratée, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas bu. Et son estomac grognait, affamé. « Depuis combien de temps je dors ? » se demanda Kagura. Elle paniqua en pensant à son frère. Un son désagréable se propagea dans la pièce, et la conversation des femmes s'interrompit.

- On dirait que la petite que vous avez ramenée se réveille, Maître. Il va falloir que tout le monde sorte de la pièce.

La voix était douce mais autoritaire. Elle ne semblait pas connaître le refus de ses ordres.

- Mais… Je veux rester, moi ! protesta une voix, plus aigue que les autres.

Ce devait être une petite fille.

- Mayuko, il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennes, tu sors.

Cette voix-là était plus mûre, plus adulte, mais aussi plus fatiguée. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui savait à quel point la vie pouvait être dure et cruelle.

- Écoute le Maître, Mayuko. Tu reviendras quand elle sera en état de te parler.

- Bon…

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque, puis de pas qui s'éloigne. Le bruissement d'une robe lorsqu'on s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Et une ombre recouvrit la vue de Kagura.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais. Tu ne te feras pas mal aux yeux, j'ai refermé les volets.

La petite obéit et ouvrit doucement les paupières. Son regard noir croisa des yeux chocolat bienveillants. La femme se tenant devant elle était jeune – sûrement âgée d'un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans – et possédait une peau légèrement hâlée ainsi que des courts cheveux bouclés noirs. Elle lui souri, ce qui creusa deux jolies fossettes dans ses joues rondes.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aemi Law, je suis infirmière.

- Bonjours, répondit Kagura d'une voix faible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas si ta voix te paraît faible ou anormale, tu as dormi pendant une semaine, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, comme ton corps, d'ailleurs. Ne force pas trop, d'accord ?

Cette fois-ci, la petite hocha seulement la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris.

- J'aurais juste besoin de connaître ton nom et ton prénom, continua l'infirmière.

L'enfant hésita. Devait-elle dévoiler son identité ? Après tout, elle ne savait même pas où elle était !

Aemi sembla comprendre ses craintes, car elle déclara :

- Tu es dans la Guilde de Mermaid Heel, c'est notre Maître qui t'as trouvée.

Une Guilde ? Kagura était certaine d'avoir déjà entendue ce terme quelque part… Oui, elle se rappelait ! Deux mages étaient venus dans son village une fois, et ils avaient parlés d'une Guilde, Blue Pegasus, si elle se souvenait bien. Ils avaient été très aimables en tout cas. Si cette dame faisait partit d'une Guilde, elle aussi, elle pouvait sûrement lui faire confiance.

- Je m'appelle Kagura Mikazuchi.

* * *

L'enfant repoussa sa couverture, et posa doucement ses pieds au sol. Elle arrivait à se tenir debout sans problème, à présent. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Kagura s'était réveillée. Son manque d'énergie et sa faiblesse était due, d'après Aemi, à la déshydratation et la sous-alimentation. Elle mettait donc plus de temps à se remettre qu'en temps normal. La petite fille marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un courant d'air froid la traversa, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Sur le voile noir de la nuit brillaient d'innombrables petites étoiles. Doucement, la brune monta sur le montant de bois et s'assit.

Elle réfléchissait.

A la proposition que le Maître lui avait faite.

_Tous les jours lorsqu'elle se réveillait, Kagura pouvait voir Aemi, l'infirmière, ainsi qu'une autre femme, le Maître – dont elle ignorait le nom. Cette dernière avait une chevelure de feu, lisse et l'entourant comme une cape. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses grands yeux noirs et ses vêtements généralement de la même couleur. Elle restait toute la journée installée dans un vieux fauteuil usé près de la fenêtre, une table en bois vernie recouverte de magazines divers à ses côtés, et observait l'enfant. Puis, le soir du troisième jour, alors qu'elle partait, elle s'était brusquement retournée et avait lancé un couteau en direction de Kagura. La petite n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé sur le coup. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'objet tranchant volé vers elle, elle avait crié et placé ses mains devant elle, comme pour se défendre. La petite fille avait attendu le choc, mais rien n'était venu. Elle avait alors regardé et vu avec stupéfaction le couteau flotter à un demi-mètre de sa main. La brune avait ressentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir, et l'arme était tombée au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aemi avait observé l'instant avant de hocher la tête, suivie par le Maître. L'infirmière était sortie et la rousse s'était approchée du lit de Kagura qui ne comprenait toujours pas._

_- Tu es une mage._

_Les mots étaient tombés, tel un couperet. L'enfant avait contemplé l'adulte, sans répondre. Le Maître soupira, avant de s'asseoir._

_- Lorsque j'ai envoyé ce couteau sur toi, tu t'es défendu en le suspendant dans les airs. Tu as utilisé la magie – une magie de Gravité, je pense – ce qui fait de toi une mage. Elle avait fait une pause, le temps que l'enfant assimile ses paroles, avant de reprendre. Ma Guilde est composée uniquement de femmes. Tu en es une, ou du moins, tu en seras une, aussi tu peux la rejoindre si tu le désire. Si tu vas voir ailleurs, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_Sur ces derniers mots, elle était sortit, laissant seules Kagura et ses pensées._

Et maintenant, deux jours après, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Rejoindre la Guilde ? Elle ne connaissait personne, à part Aemi et le Maître – si on pouvait appeler ça connaître – mais en même temps, les ressources dont Mermaid Heel disposait pourraient peut-être l'aider à retrouver son frère. Ou partir ailleurs ? Elle serait seule et – ne sachant pas contrôler sa magie – vulnérable, mais aussi plus libre dans ses recherches. Elle n'arrivait pas à départager… Peut-être qu'un avis extérieur ?

Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, la porte claqua bruyamment. Kagura tourna la tête et découvrit une petite fille, d'à peu près son âge, le dos collé contre la porte, la respiration haletante. Ses cheveux couleurs miel coulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, sa peau bronzée était perlée de petite goutte de sueur. Ses yeux d'un brun doux pailleté d'or se posèrent sur la brune.

- Salut ! Tu dois être Kagura. Moi, c'est Mayuko !

- Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

- Bah ! On ne parle plus que de toi depuis que le Maître t'a ramenée ! T'es vachement célèbre dans la Guilde tu sais ? Il paraît même que tu vas rester avec nous ! Et…

- Stop ! Je ne te suis plus, là ! Et puis qui a dit que je restais avec vous d'abord ? C'est même pas vrai !

La blonde baissa la tête.

- Ah… Désolée, je croyais… C'est dommage, il y allait enfin y avoir quelqu'un de mon âge dans la Guilde…

Kagura était gênée. Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre de partir une fois rétablie. Puis ce que son interlocutrice venait de dire la frappa.

- Attends… Tu es une mage ? Mais tu es vraiment jeune !

- Toi aussi je te signale ! On a le même âge !

Les deux petites filles se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

- C'est quoi ta magie ? demanda finalement la brune.

- Je vais pas te le dire, je vais te le montrer !

Aussitôt, la petite blonde ferma les yeux. Elle se concentrait pour utiliser sa magie lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Mayuko ouvrit des yeux paniqués.

- Oh, non ! J'suis pas sensée être ici, moi ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Kagura l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa sous le lit, où elle s'allongea.

- Oui ?

Aemi entra.

- Désolée pour le dérangement, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

L'infirmière ouvrit le placard près du lit et se mit à fouiller. Une fois ce qu'elle cherchait trouvé, elle se tourna vers Kagura.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas censée dormir toi ?

- Euh… J'y arrive pas ! Insomnie !

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à cause de la petite fille cachée sous ton lit ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- Comment tu sais que je suis là ? grogna la dîtes petite fille d'une voix étouffée.

Aemi soupira.

- Risley te cherche partout, tu serais gentille de ne pas trop traîner ici. Je ne dirai rien au Maître, ne t'inquiète pas.

La petite blonde sortit de sa cachette.

- On parlait juste, justifia Kagura.

- Ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

L'infirmière sortait lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Ah, et, Mayuko, n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans le couloir.

Kagura se retourna.

- Pourquoi t'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie ?

- Trop compliqué. Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- C'est qui Risley ?

- La fille d'Aemi, elle est gentille mais un peu collante.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que toi en enfant ?

- Non, il y a Risley, mais elle est plus jeune…

Les deux enfants parlèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, se découvrant peu à peu, s'apprivoisant, avant de s'offrir leur amitié.

* * *

Kagura compléta sa tenue par un petit nœud dans ses cheveux. C'était un cadeau de son frère, et la seule chose restante de lui désormais. Une preuve de son existence. La petite fille portait un T-shirt blanc et une jupe plissée noire, ainsi que des bottes. Aemi lui avait aussi donné une veste. Aujourd'hui, elle quittait enfin l'infirmerie. Elle savait enfin ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle vérifia dans un miroir son allure avant de sortir de la pièce. Dehors, Mayuko l'attendait. Elle s'était auto désignée pour lui servir de guide jusqu'au Maître, à qui elle devait faire part de sa décision.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Kagura vit la Guilde. C'était un grand bâtiment, aux couleurs blanche et violette, qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Mayuko lui en fit une rapide présentation.

- Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a la cuisine, la salle où tout le monde se réunit, et le plus important : les tableaux des missions.

- Celui des missions normales et celui des S-quest, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Aux étages, tu as les salles d'entraînement – il y en a aussi au sous-sol, ça dépends de ta magie –, les chambres individuelles et les dortoirs, la bibliothèque et salle d'études, la salle de jeu pour les enfants, la salle de sport, et le bureau du Maître !

- Pourquoi l'infirmerie est-elle à l'extérieur du bâtiment ? s'informa la brune.

- En cas de blessé grave, c'est plus calme, ou s'il y a des malades contagieux. Allez, viens, il faut que je t'emmène voir le Maître !

Les deux enfants rentrèrent dans la Guilde. Le hall était calme, à peine interrompu par quelques éclats de voix. Mayuko se posta au pied de l'escalier du fond et se retourna.

- Tu viens ? Ça ne va pas s'envoler tu sais.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit Kagura, la tête ailleurs.

Elle regardait les gens présents, curieuse. La plupart étaient des adultes, même si il y avait quelques jeunes filles. La brune estima que la plus jeune devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, soit cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elle vit alors que sa guide s'était mise à monter l'escalier et elle dû la suivre. Arrivées à l'étage, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers une porte en bois massif. Mayuko frappa trois petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer la brune et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Kagura regarda autour d'elle. La pièce, petite, était lumineuse et bien rangée. Dans un coin, une bibliothèque croulait sous le poids des livres, tout comme l'étagère à ses côtés contenant divers objets. Un fauteuil moelleux était tourné vers la fenêtre, afin que son occupant puisse admirer le paysage. Le bureau, du même bois que la porte, se trouvait face à l'entrée. Et sur une chaise derrière celui-ci, le Maître dévisageait l'enfant.

- Assis-toi.

L'enfant regarda le Maître un instant avant d'obéir.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé ?

Kagura prit une longue inspiration.

- Eh bien, j'aimerai… J'aimerai rester à Mermaid Heel.

L'adulte rousse ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un grand cri de joie se fit entendre derrière la porte.

- Ouais ! Elle va rester, elle va rester, elle va rester !

La jeune femme réprima un sourire amusé. Elle s'adressa à Kagura.

- Dis à Mayuko qu'elle peut entrer, d'accord ?

- Oui Maître, répondit la petite fille en riant.

Il faut dire que son amie n'était vraiment pas discrète. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir la petite blonde, les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, sauter partout en hurlant de joie, ce qui avait – inévitablement – attiré l'attention de tous les membres présents. La brune soupira, puis attrapa le bras de la petite fille et la tira à l'intérieur. Le Maître prit la parole.

- Mayuko, je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne pas écouter aux portes ?

- La dernière fois, ce devait être il y a deux jours, Maître, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire angélique.

La femme secoua la tête.

- Tu es impossible. Puisque tu as tout entendu et que, grâce à toi, tout le monde est au courant, je te charge de guider et de présenter Kagura.

- D'accord Maître ! s'écria la petite fille, toute joyeuse.

- Mais avant… Kagura, où veux-tu mettre l'emblème de la guilde ?

_**« Sur l'épaule droite. En noir. »**_

-X-

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de mage dans cette Guilde. Kagura n'était pas sûre de réussir à retenir tous leurs noms ! Installée à une table avec Mayuko à côté d'elle, la brune observait. Le hall, et ce qui servait probablement de salle à manger, était immense. De nombreuses tables occupaient l'espace, ainsi qu'un bar et un self-service. Aux murs étaient accrochés divers photos, tableaux et dessins. Par une porte au fond, on pouvait entrapercevoir la cuisine, d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs qui ouvraient l'appétit. L'escalier menant aux étages se trouvait contre le mur, sur le fond gauche, et montait en spirale.

- C'est vraiment beau…

- Oui, hein ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici et je n'y suis toujours pas habituée !

Kagura se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu ne m'as jamais racontée comment tu étais arrivée jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs !

Mayuko la regarda, et c'était la première fois que son amie la voyait aussi sérieuse.

- Mon histoire est un peu comme la tienne… Je vivais dans un village qui s'est fait attaquer. J'ai été enlevée, et sur le chemin, j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Et je suis arrivée à Mermaid Heel. Fin de l'histoire.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Ton village s'est fait attaquer par le même groupe que le mien ?

- Oui, approuva la blonde en hochant la tête. Ils n'enlèvent que les enfants et tuent tous les adultes, va savoir pourquoi.

- C'est étrange… Mais tu as une idée d'où ils allaient ?

L'enfant eue un sourire triste. Et baissa les yeux.

- Tu veux retrouver ton frère, c'est bien ça ? Tu n'as aucune chance de le revoir, Kagura. Une fois emmenés là-bas, personne ne peut s'échapper. Et si tu y vas, tu te feras prendre. C'est ce que tu veux Kagura ? Te retrouver prisonnière de ces monstres ? Tout ce que tu auras fait n'aura servit à rien. Enlève cette idée de ta tête et fait ton deuil, Kagura. Tu ne reverras jamais ton frère.

Mayuko se leva et partit, montant aux étages. Kagura la laissa faire, se contentant de la regarder, stupéfaite, les yeux écarquillés. Incapable de bouger, de parler.

_**« Tu ne reverras jamais ton frère. »**_

Non. Non, jamais, jamais, elle n'abandonnerait ! Jamais !

_**« Tu ne reverras jamais ton frère. »**_

Son frère… Elle le retrouverait ! Elle se l'était promise ! Et qu'importe tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire ! Elle y croirait. _Toujours._

_**« Tu ne reverras jamais ton frère. »**_

_Elle garderait espoir._

* * *

_Inspiration._

Le bras en l'air, les muscles tendus.

_Expiration._

La sueur coulant sur sa peau, créant des rigoles salées.

_Inspiration._

Se concentrer sur soi. Sur ses sensations.

_Expiration._

Sur sa magie.

Debout sur les tapis de la salle d'entraînement du deuxième étage, Kagura essayait de contrôler sa magie. Ce qui était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentait sur elle les regards du Maître, d'Aemi, de Mayuko et de Risley. En face d'elle, la boîte dont elle était sensée changer la gravité la narguait. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de carton !

_Inspiration._

Un cercle vert apparut au-dessus de l'objet.

_Expiration._

Il décolla d'un coup, s'écrasant contre le plafond.

_Inspiration._

Il s'écrasa de nouveau, contre les tapis cette fois.

_Expiration._

Elle sentait sa magie parcourir son corps. C'était… exaltant.

L'énergie qu'elle sentait l'envahissait, brouillait ses pensées. Elle la sentit la quitter d'un coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, et la petite fille s'écrasa au sol. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Certains tapis s'étaient collés au plafond, d'autres semblait être figés au sol. Le Maître essayait tant bien que mal de se décoller d'un tapis en l'air. Aemi, écrasée au sol, ne respirait que difficilement. Risley flottait, mais semblait résister à la gravité. Mayuko, quant à elle, était toujours à la même place. Un air amusé se peignait sur son visage.

- T'es vraiment douée pour faire des bêtises ! Pour un peu, tu me volerais la place !

- C'est… C'est moi qui…ai fait ça ?

- Oui, dit le Maître. Je pense que tu ne peux plus utiliser ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagura baissa la tête, penaude.

- Mayuko, décolle-nous de là.

- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie, rétorqua la petite fille.

- Mayuko…

- Oui, oui, je me dépêche !

La petite fille brune eu un sourire malgré la situation. Elle allait enfin voir la magie de son amie !

La petite fille aux cheveux couleur miel ferma les yeux. Le temps sembla se distordre. Kagura se sentit envahie par une énergie inconnue. Un cercle blanc était apparut autour de son corps. Elle regarda avec stupéfaction son amie.

- C'est Mayuko…qui fait ça ?

Le corps de son amie était lui aussi entouré de blanc. Doucement, les tapis reprirent leurs places, puis le Maître, Aemi et Risley. La blancheur de la magie de Mayuko disparut, et la pression que ressentait Kagura avec. La petite fille vit son amie s'écrouler, évanouie.

- Mayuko !

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Kagura, la rassura Aemi en prenant l'évanouie dans ses bras.

- Mais…

- C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'elle utilise sa magie à un trop haut niveau, ce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire, expliqua le Maître en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kagura. C'est pour cela que je lui ai interdit de l'utiliser.

La brune hocha la tête, son regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle Aemi, Risley et Mayuko toujours évanouie avaient disparues. La femme rousse continua.

- Ta magie est puissante. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à la contrôler.

- Oui, Maître, répondit Kagura, qui avait à peine écouté ce que l'adulte avait dit.

- Va rejoindre ton amie.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, et dévala les escaliers. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, essoufflée, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement.

- Mayuko va mieux ?

- Oui, mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelque heures, répondit Aemi. Pendant ce temps, tu pourrais garder Risley ? Il faut que je reste ici au cas où.

Kagura regarda la concernée. Risley était une petite fille de deux ans de moins qu'elle, les mêmes cheveux noirs bouclés que sa mère, les yeux noirs également, la peau rosée, potelée – Mayuko soupçonnait Aemi de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait –, un sourire adorable. Elle approuva machinalement de la tête, son attention s'était de nouveau portée sur son amie allongée dans un grand lit. Elle fixa l'infirmière.

- Tu me préviendras quand elle se réveillera, hein ?

- Bien sûr, affirma Aemi avec un sourire rassurant.

Le silence s'installa.

- Alors, tu t'es bien intégrée à la Guilde ? Ça fait quoi, deux mois que tu es ici ?

- Oui, ça va. Je suis pressée de pouvoir partir en mission.

- Tu vas devoir attendre de savoir contrôler ta magie pour ça.

- Je sais… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son nom, à ma magie ?

_**« Gravity Change. Ta magie s'appelle Gravity Change »**_

* * *

- Allez ! Je t'en prie, Aemi ! Elle est pas compliquée, cette mission !

- Et on sait contrôler notre magie, maintenant !

- Laisse-nous y aller ! implorèrent les deux fillettes âgées de douze ans.

- Bon, si vous voulez y aller, demandez au Maître ! rétorqua Aemi, agacée. J'ai des choses à faire, moi !

Les deux filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent, un énorme sourire sur le visage. C'était presque joué, le Maître accepterait, c'était sûr !

- Tu te rends compte Kagura, on va _enfin_ pouvoir aller en mission !

- Oui ! Depuis le temps qu'on le veut !

Elles gravirent les escaliers à toute allure et entrèrent dans le bureau du Maître sans frapper.

- Maître ! On peut aller en mission ? s'écrièrent les deux en chœur.

La femme les regarda, une à une.

Mayuko, dont les cheveux couleur miel caressaient ses omoplates, ses yeux chocolat débordant de fausses larmes servant à attendrir, les mains jointes devant elles.

Kagura, ses cheveux bruns relevés en couette, son éternel nœud blanc les faisant tenir, ses yeux noirs luisant d'innocences, les mains serrées au niveau de sa poitrine.

Deux enfants si différentes, qui étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Et qui faisaient beaucoup de bêtises, aussi. Les écarter durant quelques jours pouvait être bénéficiaire à la Guilde. Le Maître avisa les sacs des deux filles, posés à leurs pieds. Elle savait que si elle refusait, elles partiraient clandestinement.

- Je pense que vous êtes prêtes…

Le cri de joie qu'elles poussèrent lui vrilla les tympans.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous pouviez y aller !

Les deux filles se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Je blaguais, bien sûr que vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Maître ! s'exclama Mayuko, déjà dans l'escalier.

- On reviendra vite ! cria Kagura, dont elle n'entendait déjà plus la voix.

- Ces enfants sont pleines d'énergies…

-X-

- Rappelle-moi c'est quoi la mission déjà ?

- On doit retrouver un objet magique perdu dans une forêt, lu Kagura.

Mayuko prit la feuille des mains de son amie et la parcouru rapidement des yeux.

- Il y a une petite ligne en bas… « Attention, des animaux dangereux parcourent la forêt »

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent.

- On rentre à la Guilde ou on continu ? demanda Kagura.

- On continu. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait de partir en mission, on ne va pas abandonner ! Et puis on passera pour des dégonflées si on rentre maintenant !

- Avec un peu de chance, on ne croisera aucun animal…

- Bon ! On y va ?

Elles se remirent en marche, Mayuko papotant et Kagura réfléchissant.

Elle avait fini par comprendre en quoi consistait la magie de son amie. Mayuko « empruntait » la magie des autres et la contrôlait, jusqu'à ce que sa puissance magique s'épuise. D'après la blonde, il fallait de l'imagination et du sens tactique, ainsi que réfléchir vite, pour réussir à la contrôler. L'imagination, car la magie avec laquelle on se retrouvait n'était pas la nôtre, et qu'il fallait savoir quoi faire avec. Le sens tactique, car lors d'un combat, il faut savoir quelle magie prendre, quoi utiliser, tout cela en fonction du terrain, de la magie des autres mages… Réfléchir vite, car on jouait sa vie et celle des autres. Comme toujours lors d'un combat, d'ailleurs. La petite blonde pouvait aussi annuler les conséquences de la magie des autres mages sur elle.

En tout cas, lors de cette mission, la magie de Mayuko ne servirait à rien. Le succès de la quête reposait donc sur Kagura.

-X-

Elles se trouvaient à présent devant une forêt aux grands arbres, claire, un sentier en terre se dessinant dans l'herbe.

- Elle n'a pas la tête d'une forêt où se cachent de terribles monstres… marmonna Mayuko.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, enchaîna Kagura. Bon, ben… Quand faut y aller…

Les fillettes entrèrent dans la forêt. Suivant le sentier, elles marchaient prudemment, et chuchotaient à voix – très – basse, pour ne pas attirer de créature indésirable.

- C'est quoi comme objet qu'il faut trouver ? demanda Kagura en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle.

La blonde, qui avait toujours la feuille, parcouru l'ordre de mission une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pas précisé. J'espère que c'est un gros machin très voyant et facile à porter, histoire qu'on n'y passe pas des jours.

Kagura rit, d'un rire frais et cristallin, qui remplissait l'air d'une note agréable. En réponse, Mayuko sourit, fière d'apporter un peu de joie à son amie, qui n'avait pas trop le moral ces temps-ci. Sa quête pour retrouver son frère se passait mal, et, même après quatre ans, la brune n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'indice. Ce qui avait le don de lui mettre le moral à zéro. Et Mayuko essayait alors de la faire rire, de l'amuser. De lui donner une raison d'être heureuse. Parce que Kagura était son amie et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir emportée dans les ténèbres. Et la faire rire était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée jusqu'à présent.

La brune attrapa le bras de son amie, la tirant de ses pensées.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Les deux enfants se figèrent, prenant une pose de combat. Le silence s'était fait pesant, l'air autour d'elle oppressant. En position d'attaque, leur dos collé l'un contre l'autre, regardant de tous les côtés.

Le monstre sauta de derrière l'arbuste où il était caché. Il ressemblait à un gros chien, au poil court, gris et rêche, une monstrueuse gueule bavante garnie de crocs acérés, de longues pattes puissantes dotées de griffes tachées du sang de sa dernière victime, une queue de scorpion au dard luisant de venin. Une machine à tuer. Implacable, inébranlable, inarrêtable.

- Gravity Change.

Kagura, les sourcils froncés, le bras tendu, venait de parler. Sa magie opéra et un cercle vert apparut au-dessus de la créature, qui s'écrasa au sol avec un couinement plaintif. La fillette retint un sourire satisfait.

- J'ai mis assez de puissance pour qu'il soit coincé comme ça pour au moins cinq heure. La forêt n'a pas l'air très grande, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Mayuko approuva. Les deux filles détalèrent en courant, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elles et le monstre.

Comme l'avait dit Kagura, la forêt n'était pas très grande, retrouver l'objet fut donc facile. Elles ne tombèrent sur aucun autre monstre, mais sur une carcasse sanguinolente qui devait être le dernier repas de la bête de tout à l'heure. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se reposer un peu – elles n'avaient pas arrêté de courir. Kagura, assise sur une souche d'arbre, regarda autour d'elle. Le grand arbre un peu tordu, les arbustes formant une barrière à gauche, la trace de bave sur l'herbe aplatie…

- Euh… Mayuko ? C'est pas là qu'on a laissé la bête, par hasard ?

- Si, pourquoi ? répondit son amie, sereine.

La brune la regarda d'un air horrifié et la fille aux yeux chocolat sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Son visage se liquéfia et pris un air semblable à celui de son amie.

- Oh non… gémit-elle.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière les arbustes. Elles se regardèrent, avant de partir à toute vitesse en hurlant.

* * *

Risley, du haut de ses quatorze ans, regardait Kagura et Mayuko s'entraîner. La brune se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as bien compris Risley ?

La brune potelée avait une prédisposition à la magie de Gravity Change, aussi le Maître avait chargé Kagura de la lui enseigner.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Alors refais-le, exigea son professeur.

La cadette du groupe obéit et se plaça devant Mayuko. Cette dernière avait attaché ses longs cheveux miel en queue de cheval. Ses yeux chocolat aux paillettes d'or se posèrent sur sa nouvelle adversaire, la jaugeant du regard. Sa peau couleur caramel était couverte de sueur, et sa poitrine assez bien développée se soulevait au rythme de son souffle haletant. Elle était épuisée et cela se voyait. La plus jeune, ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux noirs parcourant la salle, la peau rosée et fraîche, était prête à se mesurer à qui le voudrait. Risley se tourna vers Kagura. Cette dernière, ses cheveux bruns eux aussi attachés, ses yeux noirs fixant les deux jeunes filles, son éternel nœud entourant sa tête, adressa un signe à son élève. Le combat pouvait commencer.

-X-

- Ahlala… Vous en faîte toujours trop… Non, mais regardez-moi l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! Vous êtes impossible, vraiment ! râla Aemi avec énergie.

- Désolée, dirent les trois filles en chœur.

Après être revenue de leur dernière mission, où elles s'étaient battues avec deux membres d'une Guilde noire, Kagura, Mayuko et Risley avaient filées à l'infirmerie, sur ordre du Maître. Les deux plus âgées avaient quelques blessures légères, mais la benjamine semblait s'être foulé la cheville. Sa mère s'occupa d'elle, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

- Je vais garder Risley ici pendant au moins une bonne semaine. Vous deux, ça ira, vous n'êtes pas gravement blessées. Vous pouvez continuez les missions. Et, par pitié, la prochaine fois que vous emmener ma fille avec vous, ne la laisser pas toute seule face à des bandits. Ou des mages noirs.

- Désolée, fit Kagura, penaude.

- On recommencera plus ! promis Mayuko.

Les deux adolescentes sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la Guilde.

- Bon, on prend une mission ou pas ? demanda la blonde.

La deuxième jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui, mais pas trop compliquée et rapide.

- Ok ! C'est moi qui choisis !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le tableau des missions, Kagura laissant Mayuko décider.

- Hmm… Non, pas assez bien payer… Trop compliquée… Ah, elle est bien celle-là ! Ah, mais non, elle est trop longue… Voilà ! Trouvée !

- Fais voir. « Protéger le maire pendant sa réunion » En effet, ça n'a pas l'air compliqué.

- On la prend ! Ah, en plus, c'est dans un village qu'on n'a encore jamais visité !

Les deux se sourirent, avant de monter à l'étage prendre leurs affaires. Depuis six ans, elles ne logeaient plus au dortoir mais dans des chambres individuelles. Mayuko parce qu'elle parlait et bougeait dans son sommeil, et Kagura parce qu'elle utilisait sa magie – sans le vouloir – quant elle faisait un cauchemar. Ce qui était assez fréquent. Et embêtant pour les voisines du dortoir. Elles occupaient tout de même des pièces contiguës, reliée par une porte. Les chambres étaient pareilles : un lit, une armoire, une commode, une étagère, une salle de bain équipée, et une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc derrière la Guilde. Seul l'agencement des meubles et les effets personnels différaient. Mayuko aimant les peluches, il y en avait partout : dans son lit, sur l'étagère, sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Kagura, elle, remplissait ses murs de divers souvenirs tels que les ordres de missions des quêtes qu'elle avait effectuées – toutes avec Mayuko, et parfois Risley –, des fleurs séchées…

Après avoir fais leurs sacs, les deux amies partirent vers le village de Sanataun, où devait se dérouler leur mission. Le trajet en train ne dura que deux heures, que les deux filles ne virent pas passer tellement elles parlèrent. Kagura apprit notamment que son amie était tombée sous le charme d'un garçon croisé en mission, avec qui elle échangeait souvent des lettres. Ce qui la fit dire que le coup de foudre était certainement réciproque. Elle eut alors le plaisir de voir la jolie blonde devenir rouge écrevisse, gênée. L'arrivée du train en gare la sauva des questions ô combien embêtantes de son amie et la blonde fut la première à poser le pied sur le quai en pierre de la petite ville récemment construite. Les bâtiments, en bois solide de couleur, donnaient un charme agréable au village, magnifiquement complété par les plantes qui poussaient librement ça et là. Les rues quadrillées étaient animées, parcourues par de nombreux enfants et adultes s'arrêtant aux différentes échoppes. Il flottait dans l'air comme un agréable air de détente, de douceur. La grande horloge qui surmontait la mairie – d'une jolie couleur orangée – sonna treize heures.

- Il est temps d'aller manger ! s'exclama Mayuko dont l'estomac avait déjà fait retourner plusieurs passants.

- Oui, apparemment, tu as faim, se moqua son amie.

- Oh, ça va, hein…

Elles entrèrent dans la seule auberge de la petite cité. L'endroit était bondé. Des tables de six personnes se partageaient l'espace assez petit. Un bar occupait le mur du fond, derrière lequel on pouvait apercevoir une porte menant aux cuisines et à la réserve. Les deux jeunes filles s'en approchèrent.

- Vous auriez de la place pour nous ? demanda Kagura au tenancier.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir… Restez ici, je reviens, répondit celui-ci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme arriva.

- Il nous reste une table, mais elle est déjà occupée par trois personnes. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Toutes les autres sont complètes.

- Non, c'est bon, on la prend, confirma Kagura après consultation avec son amie.

- Bien. Je viendrais chercher votre commande après. Votre table est là-bas, contre le mur.

- Merci.

Les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers la direction indiquée par le tenancier. Elles trouvèrent leur table sans problème, étant la seule où il restait des chaises libres. Trois personnes se tenaient effectivement là. Un garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux blonds, une boucle d'oreille pendante et un tatouage en forme de « s » à la mâchoire. Une fille avec des oreilles et un minois de chat, des cheveux châtains et des tatouages rouges sur le visage. Un deuxième garçon, avec un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et… une tête carrée. Ils étaient un peu plus vieux que les deux filles, de deux années peut-être.

- Salut ! On vient manger avec vous ! s'exclama Mayuko, pas gênée pour un sous.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, avant d'intimer à son amie de faire pareil.

- Bah alors, Kagura ? Assis-toi, n'ai pas peur !

En entendant le nom de la brune, les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers celle-ci, qui s'asseyait à côté de son amie décidément trop joviale.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? continua la blonde.

La fille du groupe prit la parole.

- Moi, c'est Milliana, lui Shaw et lui, Wally, présenta-t-elle en désignant respectivement le blond et le carré.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Moi, c'est Mayuko et elle, Kagura. Vos avez pas l'air très joyeux dis donc.

Kagura s'effondra sur la table. Bon sang, elle n'était pas possible ! Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Mais Shaw répondit, n'ayant pas l'air très gêné.

- On a appris hier qu'une amie a disparue depuis plusieurs mois.

- Oh. Désolée, dit Mayuko.

- Et elle non plus n'a pas l'air très joyeuse, continua le blond en désignant la deuxième mage de Mermaid Heel.

- J'ai un nom je te signale ! rétorqua celle-ci. Et ce n'est pas tes affaires !

- En fait, Kagura cherche son frère depuis maintenant huit ans et elle n'a toujours aucun indice sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Mayuko !

Le silence s'installa à la table le temps que les trois compères digèrent l'information.

- Tu es originaire de quel village, Kagura ? demanda Milliana avec une voix douce.

- Pourquoi je vous le dirais ?

- Nous connaissons peut-être ton frère, dit Wally.

Kagura les regarda, se demandant s'ils se fichaient d'elle. Elle cherchait son frère pendant huit ans, ne trouvait rien, et tombait sur des gens le connaissant durant une mission ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une blague ! Seulement, ils avaient l'air tellement sincère…

Que devait-elle faire ?

Leur dire et risquer une déception ?

Ou ne pas leur dire et peut-être perdre son unique indice en huit ans ?

.

.

.

.

_**« Rosemary. Je viens du village de Rosemary. »**_

* * *

Voilààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimés ! N'hésitez pas à commentez ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Oui, j'aime bien les points d'exclamation) La suite est en cours d'écriture.

A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Partie 2

Coucou ! :3

Voilà la deuxième partie du Two-Shot !

Merci à Melody05 qui m'a relu et corrigé !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Seuls quelques personnages sont à moi.

* * *

**Pour cette chaude lumière nommée espoir**

* * *

_**« Rosemary. Je viens du village de Rosemary. »**_

* * *

Kagura n'avait pas réfléchi, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. L'idée d'avoir des informations – même la plus petite – sur son frère la rendait fébrile.

Milliana la regarda, avant de poser une dernière question.

- Ton frère s'appelait Simon ?

La voix de la femme-chat était hésitante et on y sentait quelques sanglots. Kagura n'y fit pas attention, comme elle ne remarqua pas l'emploi du passé. Mais Mayuko, elle, nota ces petits détails, et y ajoutant à cela les mines tristes et coupables de leurs trois interlocuteurs, elle comprit. Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise et contempla son amie. Elle savait déjà que, dans les jours à venir, Kagura aurait besoin d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes affluer et fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Au fur et à mesure de ses discussions avec Kagura, elle avait appris à connaître Simon, et même à l'aimer. Pas comme la brune, bien sûr, mais assez pour se sentir triste. Elle avait tellement voulu le rencontrer… Elle avait espéré, elle aussi, mais pas autant que Kagura…

Cette dernière était à présent debout, ses mains posées à plats sur la table de bois, le buste penché par-dessus, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Miliana.

- Oui ! Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il était où ? Comment vous le connaissez ? Et…

- Kagura.

Shaw venait de l'interrompre, son regard noir dardé sur elle. Wally continua.

- Je… Nous avons quelque chose à te dire… A propos de Simon. Il…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer. Milliana prit la relève.

_**« Simon… Simon est... »**_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, rapidement essuyée par la jeune femme.

Kagura commença à douter.

_**« Kagura… Ton frère… Simon est mort. »**_

* * *

_Tu es là, debout, figée, tandis que les mots parviennent à ton cerveau. « Mort » ? Non, ce mot ne voulait rien dire. Non, c'était impossible. Non. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas… Après toutes ces années de recherches infructueuses… Non, il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas être…_mort_. Un mensonge, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Oui, un bon mensonge, tu pourrais presque y croire ! Tu as envie de rire. De toute tes forces. Ce n'est qu'une blague, une vaste blague. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Tu souris, tu es rassurée, tu ris. Un rire qui s'élève haut dans le ciel, hystérique._

_Ris, Kagura. Ris, et fuis la vérité._

_Car elle est là la vérité, sur le visage de Mayuko, dans les yeux de Shaw, dans les larmes de Milliana, dans les sanglots de Wally, dans les regards étonnés des autres clients. Elle est là, et tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas la voir, tu ne veux pas le croire. Tu veux garder, ne serait-ce encore que pour quelques instants, l'innocence si pure des enfants. Tu voudrais garder, au chaud dans ton cœur, ce petit bout d'espoir._

_Alors ris, Kagura. Ris, avant de tomber._

_Tu es montée, haut, très haut, trop haut, Kagura. Toujours à la poursuite de cet espoir, si petit, si éphémère. Tellement invisible. Tu l'avais presque atteint, Kagura. Tu le tenais du bout des doigts, ce si fragile espoir. Mais maintenant tu tombes Kagura. Tu es montée trop haut, allée trop loin ; et la chute n'en est que plus dure, plus longue. Plus douloureuse. Et tu tombes, toujours plus vite, dans ce ciel constellé d'étoiles. Où serait-ce des larmes ? Tu ne sais plus Kagura. Tu as perdu. C'est fini, Kagura, tu es perdue._

_Et ton rire s'étrangle. Et tes larmes coulent. Tu pleures, Kagura._

_Tu ne sais plus, Kagura. Tu es perdue, oui, dans tout les sens du terme. Tu as perdu la lueur qui dirigeait ta vie, Kagura. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, où aller, quel but avoir. Tu n'es plus rien Kagura. Plus qu'une sœur déchue. Une sœur sans aucun frère pour la soutenir, pour l'aimer. Pour l'aider à exister. Sans _lui_, sans Simon, tu n'es plus rien Kagura. Tu as perdu, petite fille devenue adolescente. Face à la Vie, à la Mort, ou peut-être au Destin. Mais tu t'en fiche ; tu as juste perdu._

_L'enfant cède sa place à l'adulte ; et tu pleures Kagura, oui tu pleures, car avec l'espoir de revoir ton frère s'envole l'innocence de ton enfance. Les derniers souvenirs s'effilochent ; il n'y a plus rien Kagura. Juste le vide. Ton cœur est devenu néant. Ta mémoire un abîme sans fond. Il n'y a plus rien. Simon est partit ; et tu le réalises enfin Kagura. Il ne reviendra pas, tu ne le reverras jamais, petite fille. Tes souvenirs de lui se font encore plus lointains, et tu t'y accroches désespérément. Tu ne veux pas le laisser partir. Tu veux qu'il reste avec toi. Tu veux le retrouver, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il est mort, Kagura. Faut-il que tu meures avec lui pour que tu sois satisfaite ?_

_Tu pleures Kagura ; et avec tes larmes s'écoulent tes derniers jours heureux. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, à quoi te raccrocher. Tu es morte Kagura. Comme Simon._

_Tu tombes à genoux par terre. Tout les gens présents te regardent, mais toi, tu ne les vois pas. Tu es recroquevillée sur toi, dans ton monde de douleur et de souffrance. Et deux bras t'enlacent. La chaleur d'un corps contre toi te submerge. Tu n'es pas seule Kagura ; mais tu ne le sais, tu ne le vois pas. Tu lèves les yeux et croises un regard chocolat. Mayuko est là Kagura, et tu t'enfonces en elle. Tu as besoin d'elle Kagura ; mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Elle te rassure, murmure des paroles réconfortantes dans ton oreille, te protège._

_Mais ton esprit est embrouillé Kagura. Et tu ne sais plus. Est-ce Simon ou Mayuko ? Qui te protège d'un cauchemar ? Ton frère ou ta meilleure amie ? Lequel est mort, lequel est vivant ? Tu ne sais plus Kagura. Mais… c'est de sa faute, non ? A celui qui est encore vivant ? Tu ne sais plus Kagura._

_Tu hurles. Tu pleures. Tu te débats._

_Tu deviens folle, Kagura._

_Tu ne sais plus._

_Qui est mort, qui est vivant, ce que tu es toi-même. Alors tu hurles et tu te débats. Tu veux t'enfuir, mourir, tu ne veux plus souffrir. Tu veux que la mort t'attrape, toi aussi. Tu veux qu'elle te rende Simon. Tu veux… Tu ne sais plus Kagura. Tu veux juste que ce cauchemar cesse._

_Tu lèves la tête ; et tu vois Mayuko. Elle est toujours là, elle sera toujours là. Elle saigne ; tu lui as fait mal, sans le faire exprès, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être en partie satisfaite. Comme ça, tu n'es plus la seule à souffrir. Tu lui as transmis une partie de ta douleur. Mais pourtant, elle est encore là. Elle t'entoure de ses bras, elle te berce, te protège. Et tu vois dans ses yeux le reflet de ta propre souffrance. Et elle pleure, elle aussi. Et elle souffre, pour toi, comme toi. Mais toi, tu es anéantie, ton monde vient de s'écrouler, ta vie n'a plus de but. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, et elle le voit dans tes yeux._

_- Kagura._

_Un murmure. Malgré le brouillard entourant ton esprit, tu l'as entendu plus sûrement qu'un cri._

_- Je suis là, Kagura._

_Deux voix, quatre mots, une seule phrase. Simon ? Mayuko ?_

_Tu ne sais plus ; tu t'en fiches. Ils sont là, Kagura, avec toi._

_Alors, bercée dans les bras de ta meilleure amie, tu te laisses aller au désespoir d'avoir perdu ton frère._

_Tu t'endors._

* * *

Le bruit qui régnait jusqu'à lors dans la salle s'éteignit brusquement. Kagura, entièrement vêtue de noir, descendait doucement les marches, ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait appris la mort de son frère et qu'elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre. La seule qui avait réussi à lui arracher une parole était Mayuko. Dès que Kagura s'était endormie dans ses bras, elle avait pris le premier train en direction des plateaux de Setonaikai, où ce situait la Guilde. Shaw, Milliana et Wally l'avait accompagnée, et, exceptionnellement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu rentrer. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés à une table, silencieux, lorsque Kagura avait fait son apparition. Mayuko s'était levée, la brune arrivant devant eux.

Elle se stoppa auprès de son amie.

- Suivez-moi.

Son ton était froid, voire glacial. Shaw, Milliana et Wally se levèrent, et, à leur plus grande surprise, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils la suivirent en silence, Mayuko aux côtés de son amie. Elle lui saisit le bras.

- Kagura…

La susnommée se retourna, découvrant un visage emplit d'indifférence. Mais la blonde la connaissait trop bien et sous ses airs neutres, elle vit très bien la douleur que son amie peinait à cacher. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement, tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Kagura la regarda, ouvrit la bouche, avant de finalement se taire et baisser la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la forêt qui occupait la moitié du parc de la Guilde, là où commençait le lac qui clapotait doucement, créant un paysage enchanteur. Kagura respira un grand coup avant de parler.

- Nous allons faire un bûcher funéraire en l'honneur de… Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle reprit, après quelques instants. C'est une tradition dans ma famille. Et… vous aurez tout le temps de me raconter.

Les trois concernés comprirent aussitôt de quoi il était question. Ils hochèrent la tête, acceptant la requête de la jeune fille.

Durant toute l'après-midi, ils ramassèrent du bois, afin que le bûcher s'élève haut dans le ciel. Shaw, Milliana et Wally s'étaient relayés pour raconter la vie de Simon. La Tour du Paradis, leur révolte, les mensonges de Gérald, le retour d'Erza, Fairy Tail… La mort de Simon. Ils n'en savaient pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, juste ce que leur amie Erza leur avait dit. Donc pas grand-chose.

_**« Gérald a tué Simon »**_

C'était tout. Juste ça. Gérald, leur ami d'enfance, qui était si gentil, les avait trahi et tué Simon.

Kagura avait écouté, sans prononcer un mot, sans interrompre une seule fois le récit.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ, un monumental bûcher en face d'eux. Le jour déclinait lentement, teintant l'eau du lac de mille déclinaisons de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Les feuilles, de vertes, passèrent à rouge sang sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Kagura se tenait debout, une torche à la main, prête à enflammer leur œuvre. Aucune brise ne soufflait, tout était calme et silencieux. Puis, la jeune brune baissa le bras et les flammes se jetèrent sur le bûcher, le dévorant petit à petit. Le bois crépitait, explosait en des millions de petites étincelles. La fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, toujours plus haut. Ces épaisses traînées grises s'envolaient, alourdissant l'air environnant. La lueur des flammes se confondait avec le soleil couchant, parsemant le paysage d'un rouge sanglant, rappelant la mort qui les endeuillait.

Le jour céda sa place à la nuit tandis que le bûcher finissait de se consumer. Et, alors que les derniers morceaux de bois disparaissaient dans les ténèbres nouvellement installées, une unique larme roula sur la joue de Kagura.

* * *

_**« Je te vengerais Oni-chan. Je tuerais Gérald. Je te le promets. »**_

* * *

Mayuko stressait. Elle avait finis sa première mission accomplit seule, sans Kagura. Et elle avait trouvé l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher, le cadeau pour la brune… Son amie avait changé. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, plus froide que jamais, et ne pensait plus qu'à sa vengeance. Milliana l'avait suivie et, poussée par son désir de se venger elle aussi de Gérald, avait intégré Mermaid Heel. Shaw et Wally étaient partis, et depuis, Mayuko ne les avaient jamais revus.

Un an. Cela faisait un an que Kagura avait promis, devant le bûcher funéraire dédier à son frère, de tuer Gérald. Et aujourd'hui… Mayuko désirait lui donner quelque chose. Elle venait de pénétrer dans le hall de la Guilde et cherchait la brune du regard. Elle la trouva assise à une table, Milliana babillant joyeusement à ses côtés. La blonde eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'autrefois c'était elle, et que Kagura n'arborait pas une expression aussi triste. Elle vit la jeune femme se lever, rapidement suivit par la femme-chat. Mayuko se dépêcha et interrompit leur route.

- Kagura.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Cela devait faire plusieurs mois – presque un an – que les deux mages autrefois inséparables ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole, ni même retrouvées face à face.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Kagura la regarda, haussant un sourcil surpris.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que je le cherche, pour toi…

La blonde farfouilla encore quelques instant dans son sac avant dans sortir un fourreau blanc crème aux bouts dorés, un ruban rouge le ceignant vers la fin. La poignée d'un sabre en dépassait, d'un rouge uni.

- C'est un katana, Archenemy. Il est magique, et très puissant. On le connait aussi sous le nom de « Lame du Ressentiment », ça te dit quelque chose ?

Kagura secoua la tête, mais Milliana eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- J'ai entendu dire que le dégainer pouvait provoquer un cataclysme…

- Oui, c'est ça ! Je te le donne, Kagura.

La brune tendit sa main pour s'emparer de l'arme. Mayuko recula, le sabre reposant dans ses mains ouvertes devant elle.

- Avant de le prendre, promet-moi de le dégainer uniquement pour te venger de celui qui à tuer ton frère. Et seulement pour cette personne.

Elles se dévisageaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je te le promets.

Mayuko prit une grande inspiration.

- Pour tuer Gérald.

Kagura regarda Mayuko, surprise. Et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit frémir. Elle n'était pas d'accord, elle n'approuvait pas ce que faisait la brune. Pire encore, elle lui en voulait. De devenir comme ça, de se laisser guider par la seule vengeance. De changer, peu à peu. De la laisser seule. De l'abandonner.

Car Kagura s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les ténèbres. Mais Mayuko ne la laisserait pas se détruire. Elle serait là, à ses côtés, toujours. Parce qu'elles étaient le soleil et la lune, le jour et la nuit, la lumière et les ténèbres, Mayuko et Kagura. Et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, tout simplement. Leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, s'étaient reliés par une nuit sans lune, dans une infirmerie. Et ils ne se quittaient plus. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre pour survivre.

Mayuko avait besoin de Kagura, de son tempérament posé, de ses remarques moqueuses, de son attention lorsqu'elles parlaient, de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité.

Kagura avait besoin de Mayuko, de son caractère facétieux et bon vivant, de ses sourires et rires qui la mettaient de bonne humeur dès le matin, de son empathie naturelle.

Alors la blonde tirerait son amie, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, vers cette lumière en laquelle elle croyait tant autrefois. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Kagura referma sa main sur le katana.

_**« Pour tuer Gérald. »**_

_Et ses mots sonnaient comme une promesse._

* * *

Kagura, installée dans un fauteuil dans sa chambre, lisait le journal. Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le papier glacé, traversant la fenêtre ouverte. Une légère brise soulevait ses cheveux noirs. A l'affiche du _Weekly_ _Sorcerer_ se trouvait la réapparition inattendue des plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail – la Guilde la plus puissante quelques années auparavant – crus mort après l'attaque d'un dragon sur l'île où se passait l'examen pour passer mage de rang S. Ils étaient revenus après sept ans, sans avoir vieillis, et leur retour remplissait les pages des magazines depuis deux semaines. A vrai dire, Kagura n'y avait pas prêté attention et ne lisait pas les journaux d'habitude, mais là, c'était Milliana qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre en lui criant dans les oreilles.

- Er-chan est revenue ! Regarde Kagura-chan !

Er-chan – ou Erza, alias Titania – était l'amie de la femme-chat, et faisait partie des mages disparus. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Kagura. Erza… Elle avait été à la Tour du Paradis, elle connaissait Gérald…

Et elle savait comment était mort Simon.

Kagura savait qu'elle devait lui parler, mais impossible d'avoir son adresse. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait sa Guilde. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais… Les Grand Jeux Magiques approchaient. Et Fairy Tail y participerait sûrement, comme chaque année. Elle la verrait là-bas.

La jeune femme se leva et, surprise, dévisagea Mayuko qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux miel bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules nues, ses yeux chocolat fixés dans les siens, sa peau caramel parcourue de légers frissons. La brune, ses cheveux noirs raides coulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, son ruban blanc dans les cheveux, sa peau pâle ressortant grâce à ses vêtements foncés, fronça les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je viens te rendre visite, pourquoi ?

Leur amitié était devenue… étrange. Personne ne savait vraiment comment la qualifier. Elles se confiaient toujours leurs secrets, mais se parlaient plutôt froidement, et pas très souvent. Pourtant… Pourtant, elles étaient amies. Elles n'en démordaient pas. Même si Mayuko mettait les bâtons dans les roues à Kagura, même si cette dernière partait souvent lorsque la blonde arrivait, même si… Personne ne pouvait nier que Kagura redevenait « comme avant » lorsque son amie était à ses côtés, que Mayuko aidait la brune dans ses recherches, qu'elles prenaient des missions ensembles et que Kagura avait toujours l'air plus joyeuse après celle-ci, que… Qu'elles étaient tout le temps ensembles, en somme. Ne se parlaient pas forcément, mais étaient là, côte à côte.

Elles se sourirent. Mayuko était la seule à qui Kagura souriait ; et, au fond d'elle, la seule à qui elle faisait vraiment confiance.

- Je pars en mission.

La blonde comprit la question sous-entendue.

- Justement, j'ai pris une requête et je ne savais pas avec qui la faire.

Un nouveau sourire, puis les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent. Et laissèrent, pour seul témoin de cette scène, un journal doucement réchauffé par le soleil, abandonné dans un fauteuil de velours carmin.

* * *

Kagura observait, impassible, les deux équipes de Fairy Tail se crier dessus. Les résultats de l'épreuve éliminatoire des Grands Jeux Magiques venait d'être annoncés et Mermaid Heel s'était classée sixième. A la grande surprise de tout le monde - y compris de la première équipe de la Guilde - Fairy Tail avait fait participer deux teams. Kagura regarda ses coéquipières, se désintéressant de l'échange houleux entre les fées et de l'entrée en scène de Sabertooth. Il y avait d'abord Risley, qui avait bien grandit et maîtrisait à présent la magie de Gravité à haut niveau, lui permettant notamment de changer la morphologie de son corps. Ensuite venait Ariana Web et Beth Vanderwood, deux mages dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose mais dont elle avait entendu les échos de certains exploits. La dernière membre était Milliana. Kagura avait elle-même insisté auprès du Maître pour la faire participer, prétextant que ce serait un bon entraînement pour elle. Elle avait envie de la voir combattre dans une arène, avec la pression du public et du résultat, afin de voir comment la femme-chat la gérait.

« Le programme du grand tournoi de magie est à présent dévoilé ! »

Kagura se retourna vers le centre de l'arène pour suivre ce que disait le présentateur. Il expliqua les règles du tournoi de cette année, composé d'une épreuve puis de combats. La brune écoutait, mes ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Gérald s'était évadé de prison un an plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace. Raison pour laquelle elle voulait absolument parler à Erza Scarlett. Elle le connaissait bien et elle savait comment – et pourquoi – Simon était mort. Elle pourrait même l'aider à le retrouver.

-X-

On était le soir du troisième jour. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues avec le reste de son équipe, Kagura se repassa les derniers événements survenus.

Lors du premier jour, Beth avait fini cinquième de l'épreuve « Hidden » et ainsi gagné trois points. Ariana, quant à elle, avait perdu son combat contre Blue Pegasus, ne rapportant donc aucun point à son équipe.

Le deuxième jour, Risley s'était portée volontaire pour l'épreuve « Chariot » où elle avait terminé troisième. Kagura avait elle-même participée, lors d'un combat contre une certaine Yukino Aguria, une mage de Sabertooth, et avait remporté la victoire. L'équipe avait donc un total de dix-neuf points à la fin de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, le troisième jour, avait eu lieu l'épreuve « Pandemonium ». Erza faisant partie des sélectionnés, Milliana avait insisté pour y aller elle aussi. L'épreuve s'était terminée lorsque la reine des fées avait battu à elle seule les cents monstres du Pandemonium, remportant ainsi la première place. Les organisateurs avaient dû trouver dans l'urgence un nouveau moyen de différencier les concurrents, et avait proposé l'épreuve « MPF » ou « Magic Power Finder ». Avec trois cent soixante-cinq points au MPF, Milliana s'était classée cinquième et remporté trois points. La team Mermaid Heel était donc deuxième avec trente-deux points, juste derrière Sabertooth.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Kagura tourna la tête et aperçu alors un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, un tatouage rouge sur le côté droit de son visage, la tête baissée.

**- Gérald…**

_Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, s'emballent. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe. Le voir te rappelle Simon. Tous les souvenirs que tu tentes d'oublier remontent à la surface._

_Tu tousses._

**- Kagura !**

_Son sourire, éclatant de tendresse et de l'amour qu'il te portait. Sa voix, chaude, envoûtante, rassurante. Ses yeux, noirs, mais d'un noir que tu aimais, dont tu n'avais pas peur. Ses rires, qui remplissaient l'air d'une note de joie._

_Tu tombes à genoux, tu tousses._

**- Kagura !**

**- Que ce passe-t-il !**

**- Kagura-chan !**

_Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, ses rires… Tout se mêle dans ton esprit. Gérald… Gérald est là, il a tué ton frère…_

_Tu trembles, tu tousses._

_La haine t'envahit. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui ce passe. Tu as peur, tu es terrifiée… Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tout est embrouillé… Tu dois te lever, le tuer ! Non, non, ne le tue pas… Tu ne comprends pas…_

_Tu trembles, encore ; tu tousses, encore._

_La chaleur de la haine te réchauffe. Tu vas y succomber, tu vas le tuer…_

_Tu t'accroches à ton sabre. Archenemy, le cadeau de Mayuko…_

Mayuko.

**- Kagura, tiens bon !**

_On te tape dans le dos. Des petits tapotements, qui te font brusquement revenir dans la réalité._

_Gérald. Gérald est là. Et son déguisement… Fairy Tail._

_Erza._

Kagura était toujours à genoux par terre. Les passants s'inquiétaient, ses coéquipières aussi. Milliana regardait autour d'elle, cherchant un mage médecin, ou quelqu'un qui saurait pourquoi elle était devenue ainsi. Et elle le vit. Il ne les avait pas remarqués ; mais elles si.

**- Gérald…**

Masque de haine.

_Tu comprends, à l'intonation de sa voix, que Milliana a vu Gérald. Tu lève ton bras, saisit le sien. Tu te lèves, toi-même. Tu sens la sueur perler de ton front._

**- Je vais bien. Je me suis calmée.**

**- Mais… ! Il est ici… !**

**- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Laisse tomber.**

_Tu reprends ton masque d'impassibilité. Les questions tournent, tournent, tournent dans ta tête. Mais une seule chose te préoccupe désormais._

**- Alors comme ça ils le cachent…**

_L'heure de ta vengeance approche._

-X-

Kagura se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle, arrangeant le nœud qui ceignait ses cheveux. Elle tira un peu sur ses deux extrémités avant de se redresser, satisfaite.

C'était enfin le dernier jour. Tous les membres de chaque équipe participaient. La jeune femme avait l'intention de retrouver Erza durant l'épreuve.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

Un bruit sonore la tira de ses pensées. La porte avait claqué violement contre le mur de pierre du vestiaire. Elle aperçut alors Mayuko, un air à la fois furieux et paniqué sur le visage. Ça lui arrivait de piquer de grosse colère, et, dans ces cas, il valait mieux être loin. Très loin. Kagura l'avait vu quelques fois dans un état d'énervement, mais jamais autant qu'à l'instant. Ces coéquipières filèrent sans un mot, laissant les deux amies seules. Risley ferma la porte et chuchota un mot d'encouragement à l'encontre de son ex-professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune.

Mayuko ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur un banc et inspira, doucement. Puis elle releva la tête.

Kagura vit aussitôt les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux chocolat.

- Mayuko ?

- Je t'en prie, Kagura, ne fais pas ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ne tue pas Gérald.

La blonde parlait à voix basse mais ses mots résonnaient dans la grande pièce.

Kagura la regarda, perplexe. Bien sûr, elle savait que son amie ne l'approuvait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait aussi clairement.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda la brune.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, c'est tout ! explosa Mayuko. Ne le fais pas, tu m'entends !

Elle s'était levée et avait saisie son amie par les épaules.

- Et pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires après tout ! s'énerva à son tour Kagura.

- Tu crois que ton frère aurait apprécié que tu te transformes en meurtrière ?

- Mais… Mayuko, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir, ni ce que je ressens maintenant ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça fait de perdre le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant !

Mayuko regarda étrangement son amie qui pleurait, à présent.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? J'avais deux frères et une sœur. Ils n'ont pas pu s'échapper, eux. Et les seuls survivants de la Tour du Paradis sont Milliana, Shaw, Wally, Erza Scarlett et Gérald. Je te laisse imaginer ce qui a pu leur arriver.

Kagura dévisageait son amie. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si elle avait de la famille disparue, elle aussi. Elle avait été… incroyablement égoïste.

- Nous avons toutes les deux de la famille morte au même endroit. Ce qui nous différencie, Kagura, c'est que moi, j'ai fais mon deuil. Je les ai laissé partir. Toi non, Kagura. Tu retiens ton frère, par ta haine, par ta vengeance. Tu l'empêches de mourir en paix. Laisse-le partir, oublie ta vengeance. Et vous vous porterez mieux, autant toi que lui.

Sur ces mots, Mayuko quitta la pièce, et referma la porte doucement. Kagura resta là un moment, avant que Risley n'ouvre la porte.

- Kagura, c'est bon ? Il faut y aller.

La brune leva la tête, et la deuxième mage pu voir les larmes qui roulaient doucement sur ses joues.

- Si ça ne va pas, on peut demander à la remplaçante de venir à ta place.

Ces paroles sortirent Kagura de sa léthargie.

- Non, c'est bon, ça va. J'arrive.

Elle essuya les perles salées sur sa peau et sourit. Risley lui envoya un regard chagriné.

- Tu as tout entendue, hein ?

La plus jeune hocha la tête, puis sortit, suivie de son aînée.

_**« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Il faut que je parle à Erza, absolument. »**_

* * *

_Coups d'épée._

_Changement d'armure._

_Parades._

_Esquives._

_Attaques._

_Magie._

_Combat._

_Tu te tiens à présent debout devant Erza. Vous êtes blessées, plus ou moins gravement. Tu ne penses plus à ta vengeance envers Gérald, ou à ta conversation avec Mayuko. Tu veux juste sauver Milliana, prise en otage par cette horrible femme de Sabertooth, Minerva. Et, doucement, tu commences à ressentir de la haine envers la reine des fées. Elle osait dire que Milliana était son amie, alors qu'elle et sa Guilde cachaient son bourreau ? C'était une blague ?_

**- Est-ce que ta force vient…de ta haine envers Gérald ?**

_Douleur._

_Haine._

_Tu donne un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes de la rousse, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres plus loin._

**- Quelle que soit la rancune…que tu portes à Gérald…ça m'est égal…mais…n'implique pas Milliana, maintenant qu'elle commence à être optimiste quant au futur… !**

**- C'est sa propre volonté.**

_Tu parles d'une voix froide, haineuse. Elle parlait de Milliana comme si elle la connaissait, alors qu'elle l'avait abandonnée… Tu envoies valdinguer la fée d'un coup de fourreau._

**- Et tuer Gérald…est aussi mon intention.**

_Tu n'as pas hésité. Au diable Mayuko et ses leçons. Tu tueras Gérald, tu vengeras ton frère._

**- Que…c'est-il passé… ?**

_Tu la dévisag_es. _Le visage de Titania prend une expression presque apeurée._

**- Tu connais très bien cet homme.**

_La haine t'envahit. Envers Gérald, envers Erza, envers le monde._

**- Simon, qui a été tué par lui…**

_Tu hésites. Tu sais que dire ces mots les rendent plus réel. Tu sais que c'est l'accepter, en quelque sorte._

**- …était mon grand frère.**

_Tu l'as dit. La tristesse et la douleur t'envahissent, mais ton envie de vengeance reprend le dessus. Tu vois Erza écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne le savait pas, elle est surprise._

_Tu parles, sans vraiment saisir le sens de tes mots. Tu lui expliques ta vie, dans les grandes lignes ; ou du moins, tu penses que tu dis cela._

_Erza interrompt alors ton monologue._

**- Milliana n'était pas là…**

_C'est à ton tour d'être surprise._

**- Les seuls présents étaient…moi, Gérald, Natsu et Simon… Certes, c'est à cause de Gérald si Simon est mort…mais…il ne l'a pas tué.**

_Tu ne comprends pas. Ta vengeance est destinée à la mauvaise personne ? Non, non, Titania ment, elle veut protéger Gérald…_

**- Je l'ai fait.**

_Elle pleure. Et toi, tu sens ta haine enfler._

**- As-tu l'intention d'aller aussi loin pour Gérald ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas la vérité. Ma faiblesse…a tué Simon.**

_Les larmes coulent sur le visage de la fée. Qu'importe. Tu ne comprends plus vraiment ce qui ce passe. Tu n'es plus qu'une boule de haine. C'est elle qui a tué Simon… Alors tu dois la tuer à ton tour. Tu fais coulisser doucement Archenemy hors du fourreau. Tu entends les cris de tes coéquipières. Elles sont contre, elles ne veulent pas… Ton cœur tambourine contre ta poitrine. Tu dois la tuer… ?_

_Pour Simon._

_Son visage te revient, souriant. Comme toujours. Quand tu étais là, il était toujours souriant._

_Tu sens les larmes glisser sur tes joues alors que la lame magique sort de son fourreau._

_Haine._

_Vengeance._

**- Je suis désolée.**

_Une gerbe de sang jaillit._

_Cris d'horreur._

_Parade._

_Titania a paré Archenemy._

_Elle parle, mais tu ne l'écoutes pas vraiment. Elle a paré… Elle est donc aussi puissante ?_

_Rééquipement._

_La reine des fées apparaît, un bandeau autour de sa poitrine, un pantalon en toile rouge, un sabre._

_Ta haine revient._

**- Je vous tuerai, toi et Gérald ! Je vous tuerai, quoi qu'il advienne !**

_Mais c'est trop tard. En un coup, elle te met au sol._

_Tu as perdu, Kagura._

_Tu essayes de parler. Un cri te coupe. Tu te sens poussée en arrière, puis un vacarme assourdissant emplit le silence. Quelque chose s'est écrasée tout près de toi. Tu aperçois Erza, la jambe coincée sous plusieurs morceaux du plafond effondrés._

**- Pourquoi… ?**

**- Je…te…connais.**

_Incompréhension._

**- Ou je devrais plutôt…dire…que je me rappelle… Je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Je me suis seulement rappelé…que tu étais…la sœur…de Simon.**

_Tu commences à comprendre._

**- Ç…ça voudrait dire que… ?**

**- Oui… Je suis moi aussi originaire du village de Rosemary… Exactement comme…comme Simon et toi…**

_Les souvenirs de cette nuit reviennent. Tu te souviens des flammes qui dévoraient les maisons. Tu te souviens des hommes qui tuaient les adultes et prenaient les enfants. Tu te souviens des cris, des larmes, de la terreur. Tu te souviens de toi, qui pleurais en appelant ton frère. Tu te souviens de cette petite fille rousse, à peine plus âgée que toi, te prenant par la main et t'incitant à courir. Tu te souviens que c'est elle qui t'a cachée dans ce panier, qui t'a sauvée. Tu te souviens de son sourire. Tu te souviens du dernier mot qu'elle t'a dit._

**- Vis.**

_As-tu vécu Kagura ? As-tu profité de ta vie ?_

_Non, Kagura, non. Cette enfant s'est sacrifiée pour toi, mais tu ne l'as pas écoutée._

_Et maintenant, tu comprends que cette enfant est devenue une adulte, et qu'elle est devant toi._

**- Tu étais…**

_Pleures, Kagura, pleures ; ça fait du bien. Tu te sentiras mieux, après._

**- Simon parlait beaucoup de toi. J'étais inquiète aussi. J'ai toujours gardé l'espoir que tu étais sauve.**

_Les larmes effacent tout. Alors pleures, Kagura._

**- Et je l'espère encore.**

_Es-tu sauve, Kagura ?_

_Erza t'a sauvé de la Tour du Paradis. Mayuko t'a sauvé d'une partie de ta tristesse et de ta douleur. Le reste, c'est à toi de le faire, Kagura. Tu dois te sauver, seule._

* * *

Les Grands Jeux Magiques sont finis.

Fairy Tail a gagné.

La bataille contre les Dragons est finie.

Les mages ont gagnés.

Seules, dos à dos sur ce qui était autrefois un champ de bataille, deux jeunes femmes reprennent leurs souffles. L'une, les cheveux miel, la peau caramel, les yeux bruns. L'autre, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, un nœud dans les cheveux. Deux jeunes femmes, qui avaient traversés tellement de choses ensemble.

Un rayon de soleil caresse leurs peaux. Les larmes se sont évaporées.

* * *

_**« - Kagura ? »**_

_**« - Hmm ? »**_

_**« - Merci. »**_

_**Sourire.**_

_**« -Non. »**_

_**Silence.**_

_**« - Non. »**_

_**« Merci à toi Mayuko. »**_

_**« Merci d'être mon amie. »**_

_**« Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. »**_

_**« Merci… »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**« …de m'avoir redonné espoir. »**_

_**Sourires.**_

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

Et merci de laisser des review !


End file.
